Pounce
by MintyFencer
Summary: My arms extended. My legs kicked off the wall. This is what I knew how to do all my life. To tear flesh. I am a hunter. And soon, I won't be what I have been. I will be alive again. If I can't find the cure. HunterXTank. Please Read!
1. Place in the World

Pounce

My arms extended.

Reeeaaahhhhaaaahhhhh!

My legs kicked off.

Reaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

My red eyes watered at the speed of my body.

Boom Boom.

Boom Boom.

My fingers gripped the inside of her flesh.

And pulled.

Unmarred skin tossed and I missed the organs.

This insatiable hunger for blood and gore corrupted me.

I pulled and ripped and drank what splattered on my hooded face. This was all I knew.

All I lived for.

Bang!

You dirty infected shit! Zoey punched me off of her. I stumbled backwards and hit the roof of the car. It s sound exploded out. I was backed against the hood with Zoey s pistols firing at me. All I wanted was some blood! I looked over to see Louis and the next thing I knew a fucking bullet was lodged in my skull.

Reaaahhhhhhhooooooowwwwww!

My senses went blurry and my stomach hurt. As I quickly got blown back onto the hood of the car I puked up Zoey s blood. I fell unconscious as I saw the survivors shooting us.

This day was over. Fucking cunts.

Get up or I will FUCK you up.

Raul was posed over me with his huge meaty arms crossed over his chest. Great. Now Raul is pissed. What do you want Raul? Raul the Tank just turned around and gestured to the dead bodies on the floor. The bodies of our comrades. Aw shit.

Look what you did! You failed us! And you are the fastest of us all! How could you?

Ahhh lay off Raul, I waved a small clawed hand at him and stood up from the bloody car. Come on. It was Louis! That gay faggot is just fucking everywhere! First he is in the sewers and shoots me in the head out of fucking nowhere! Then he yells grabbing pills at the top of my lungs and I think hey! I can pounce on this fucker! And just now he shot a fucking bullet at my skull!

Okay Okay! Raul cleaned me up and gestured for me to walk with him. We perused down the road and passed the second car and it got set off. Raul screamed at the infected and they all just ran away like little pussies. I snickered. We walked down the steps and near the safe room.

Raul hit the wall open next to me and made a secret compartment for us to talk in because we heard the survivors coming down the steps after us.

Raul started. We must see the witch. She will help us. She will help us with our problem.

Are you sure? What the hell can she do? Cry on us? Raul frowned. Do not insult the witch. I sat against the wall and glared at the tank before me. What are you going to do about it you steroid addict?

Don t fight. It will get us nowhere. We need to seek council with the witch before our disease spreads into us and ultimately into the whole of the horde. We need something to help us!

I glared at my friend for a good few seconds. You re right. Let us go to the witch.

We stepped out of the wall and was immediately shot at. Well Raul was anyway. I was feeling horny and wanted to get serious payback. Reaah! I pounced away up the stairs and called out to the lonely survivor. Zoey walked up the steps all serious like and I snickered. I hid in the shadows and she came to me. Her body was inches from mine and I smelled her and laughed as I pounced on her in the darkness. Raaahhhh! I started ripping her clothes off. No! ahhh! Get it off me!

I ripped her jeans and drooled as her panties were showing. I ripped them off and her vagina was red and tight. Ohhh so easy to fuck. I lodged myself in her and fucked her so hard she fainted with pain. My dick slid hardly in and out of her pussy and it ripped a little and I drank the blood that dripped out. Her pussy lips caressed my dick and whatever form of an orgasm that a hunter might have ripped though me. I m gonna still have a boner for days. My green fluid spurted through her and filled her. I took my dick out and sprayed some in her faced form my cock and green spurted over her face. Reaahhh! I pounced away as I zipped up my jeans. Where could Raul possibly be? I checked down the steps and sure enough he was there nibbling on Bill. Ready?

Yeah. That was fun. Said the Tank.

We walked through the safe room and out the other side.

Ohhh waaahhh hah hah hah .

Lets get some answers. I said while pouncing toward the witch near the fire.

A/N: Okay so I just got this Idea and I have some good story progression! Hope you liked! Please read and review! I take any review, good, bad, constructive criticism, anything! Thanks! 


	2. Witch Council

My Hood covered a good portion of my face and I shoved it back a little. I looked at Raul and looked ahead again. The Witch was under the Pillared floor. Raul fell through and I followed him down. The Witch was crying still, fucking emo, and we came up to her. I grinned as she scram at us and smiled at the sheer pain and suffering she was going through but could not understand it at all. We all felt so alien to these separate beings. She pawed out with a Talon and we jumped back a little. Raul kissed her on the head and pushed her hair back. That seemed to comfort her a little. I just crouched next to Raul, all calm like.

"We need your council, Sobby One." Said Raul. The Witch seemed to ponder whether she wanted to rip us into pieces or reply. "Very well, Infected, what are you seeking?" Said the sad Witch. "You see, we have a problem." The Witch sat up and we could see her fucking bright eyes. They almost blinded us. We had to avoid them. "We think we may be becoming…one of them."

"One of what?" Replied the emo.

"One of the Survivors." Said Raul Calmly.

Bullets started flying randomly and the Survivors were right behind us by the fire. Raul and I bolted and made a safe place above the underground. We spectated the Witch.

"Reaah ahhhh!" The Witch incapacitated Bill, Francis and Zoey and was killed by Louis. Both Raul and my eyes widened as we saw this next horrible event. Louis stripped naked to his ass, his blackness showing to all, his ass quite rounded and his penis kind of crooked when erect. His tip was red and he still had his gay tie on. What the fuck is he doing? Bill, Francis and Zoey were fainted and only the witch was slightly alive, too shot to care. Louis grabbed at the Witch's Bikini bottom and ripped it off, revealed her greenish pubic hair and vagina. Louis grabbed his black dick and shoved it in her green pussy, smothering her with his entire nakedness and after several rhythmic thrusts pulled his dick out to see that it was covered in green goo. Raul had already heaved over the side and I was just itching to pounce him. So I did. I pounced that fucker and ripped his sorry dick off.

Raul and I walked out into the subway and chilled a bit in the open smoking some pot. We heard the Survivors and they all passed us, like army men. Their destination was Mercy Hospital. We didn't care. We have a more pressing matter at hand. After the Survivors passed, Zoey first out of the subway car, then Louis, still screaming in pain from my little pounce session, blood dripping from his midsection, then Francis and Bill, yelling at Louis to shut up. We banked upstairs of the warehouse and smoked in the ammo room leading outside. Raul started in his deep voice. "Dude…

Dude…what if we like…totally get cured of this infection? Like…we totally become humans again? Would that suck?"

"I dunno man…" I said dumbly. In truth, I wanted to be human. I don't know…I like my powers, but I wish I wasn't so easy to kill, or have a deep sense of immorality. I wished I was a human, and truthfully, I wish I were one of the Survivors.

I looked at Raul, My best friend in the world.

I wouldn't give him up to those survivors for anything.

"C'mon, lets get to the Sewers. The Survivors are going there."

Raul gave me a piggy back ride the whole way to the sewers, passing the safe room. I think I'm beginning to like apocalypses.

A/N: Awesome! Hoped you enjoyed reading! Please Review! I need help probably. Thanks!


	3. 666

This Story will be discontinued.


End file.
